


Letters from the Front

by magnaparva



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Character Study, Epistolary, F/M, Gen, POV Female Character, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnaparva/pseuds/magnaparva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Begins immediately after Lady Knight. Through letters to family members, friends, acquaintances and colleagues, follow Keladry on a journey as she battles Scanrans, fights fears and falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Papa Don't Preach

**Author's Note:**

> I began this story when I was seventeen, originally posting it on FanFiction.Net, hence the 2010 publication date. As a result, the first three letters in this piece may seem... poorly written or a little out of character. However, while future updates will (hopefully) be better written, I chose to leave these three exactly as they were. It's to remind myself of where I began and how far I've come.

Dearest Papa,

I hope this finds you all in good health. It has been a long while since I last visited home, and I'm afraid to inform you that I shan't be seeing you for quite some time still.

I suppose I'd best be straight with you now. I'm sure you are wondering why I am writing to you at this particular moment.

As you may have heard, shortly after receiving my knighthood, I was posted on the northern front, as commander of a refugee camp along the Scanran border. What you may not have heard, however, is that I did something truly reckless. Papa, I wanted you to hear it from me directly; you and Mama always did insist on being honest with one another.

I committed treason. I was pardoned, but it happened. And while you may be angry, Papa, I'm not sorry I did it. Why? You see, I had a perfectly good reason for behaving in such a manner. Allow me to explain. When called away from the post to meet with my superiors, the refugee camp was attacked by Scanrans. This was not a raid, as often seen in the past. The soldiers I'd left behind were more than enough for defending against a raid. No. This was a planned manoeuvre. A source from within the camp had passed on information to the enemy; how else would they have known exactly when the settlement would be most vulnerable? With the knight commander and chief healer both gone, in a Scanran's eyes, Haven and its residents were easy pickings. These were my people who I had sworn to protect and I had let them down. I wasn't there when they needed me, and so they suffered. Their capture had been ordered by Maggur Rathausak's pet mage.

Papa, you have to understand; duty bound, I saw no choice but to go on a retrieval mission. Yes, I had been told rather firmly by Lord Wyldon that I was to do no such thing, but to my ears the words sounded preposterous. Following those orders sounded far more doom laden than the alternative. Papa, this is rather terrible but I have to tell you. Have you heard about the giant metal killing machines? They were a Scanran weapon, if I may put it that way. Blayce the Gallan, the aforementioned Scanran king's pet mage, created them. They were true monstrosities, brought about by evil and fueled by the souls of dead children. I couldn't let that happen anymore, Papa, I couldn't!

I hope you are now able to understand my actions. Rash though they may seem, I did right by my people and served my country. I have always striven to conduct myself with honour. My only regret is that I could have jeopardised all my chances which you and Mama worked so hard to give me. Forgive me if I have displeased you, Papa, as it was not my intention.

Give my love to Mama and the others. I shall be thinking of you all everyday. May the gods bless you all.

Your ever loving daughter,

Keladry


	2. The Outside, Part 1

To Lord Raoul,

I do believe congratulations are in order. Sir, you've finally done it - the marriage of the century, if I may say so. And I will say so. You've finally achieved your goal of leaving those court mothers behind in the dust. I don't think they're too happy about it, but can you blame them? They've lost a fine specimen of man. Hah. Don't go thinking we'll have soon forgotten your speech; milord, you surprised us all when you announced your engagement to Buri, so naturally your wedding was the one we were all waiting for.

Am I drunk? I think I am. Still, it's all your fault milord. All your fault for throwing such a good party. One of the few which I have actually enjoyed. Ah, I do believe there is some irony shown there, what with your existence as Tortall's legendary wallflower. That's rather funny.

Buri's a really lucky woman, milord. She married her best friend. How many people in this day and age can say that? I wish you all the best.

Keladry of Mindelan


	3. For the want of a sister

Dear Lalasa,

My dear friend, how I miss you and your special brand of wisdom. I could do with a woman to talk to right about now. The men are almost overwhelmingly irritating. Perhaps it is not the fault of the male gender in general, but I despair at these boys and their inability to practice any reasonable form of decorum. 

How I wish you were here. You always had a calming effect on us all.

Your ever faithful old friend,

Keladry.


	4. Time

_(attached to a parcel)_  
Neal, hope all is well and that this gift reaches you all intact. Will write more soon. Give my love to Yuki and my godsdaughter.

 _(scrawled hastily at the bottom of a report)_  
My Lord Wyldon, the men seem restless. Perhaps a change of pace is needed. Thoughts and suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Hope to hear from you shortly.

 _(the remnants of a letter on waterlogged parchment)_  
-it’s very quiet-

-thank you for-

-wishing you well-


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Mama and Papa,

I hope this finds you all in good health. I’m told you will both be travelling back to the Yamani Isles in a month in order to visit Patricine and her family. Do give them my love; it has been an absolute age since we last saw each other.

I thought I should inform you that I took your advice regarding the situation with the healer and reported it to his superiors, and that it has since been dealt with to my satisfaction. Unfortunately, the damage had already been done by that point, as there are now five unwed mothers-to-be, three of whom are still in their early teens. To say that this is not ideal would be to state the obvious. We shall manage, just as we have done in the past. However, I find that I am warier now more than ever of our support staff. I wish it were not so but what else can be done? I fear we may need to request the presence of the Daughters of the Goddess, if simply for the sake of the younger girls.

On a slightly related note, Mama, could you please send me a new pregnancy charm? In light of the aforementioned recent developments, I have been informed that these types of magicks may have expiration dates, and as you may recall, my current charm was purchased during my years as a squire. I do not mean to cause you alarm; I am simply choosing to be safe and prepared. Also, before either of you feel the urge to ask, no. I remain, as of yet, unattached.

One last thing. I can’t seem to find my leather gloves anywhere and I think I may have left them in my room when last I visited. Could you please check to see if they’re with my things, and send them on if so? I would be ever so grateful.

Wishing you all the best and safe travels. May the gods bless you all.

Your ever loving daughter,

Keladry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because sex should be safe, sane and consensual


	6. Chapter 6

**_FAO: Duke Baird of Queenscove, Chief Healer_ **

Your Grace,

I am pleased to report that Healer Griggs is settling well into his new posting, and that he has been met with approval by the Daughters of the Goddess during their inspection. However, I must inform you of their continuing entreaties for the addition of a new female healer to our unit. Having noted the strain on our current personnel, I must concur. Enclosed is a letter from the Daughters, as well as reports from the Infirmary.

Gods bless,

Keladry of Mindelan,  
Lady Knight of the Realm  
Commander of New Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it weird that I feel all tingly, watching the chapters stack up as they do?

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a storyline in mind. Bear with me. It's going to take a while to get there but it will happen.


End file.
